


CMO for Sale

by skyblue_reverie



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue_reverie/pseuds/skyblue_reverie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of those charity-auction-thingies is held on the Enterprise for the Starfleet Children's Fund.  Our favorite captain buys a clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CMO for Sale

**Title:** CMO for Sale  
 **Author:** [](http://skyblue-reverie.livejournal.com/profile)[**skyblue_reverie**](http://skyblue-reverie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom & Pairing:** Star Trek Reboot (aka AOS, ST XI, etc.), Kirk/McCoy (with hints of Spock/Uhura, Sulu/Chekov, and lots of crewmembers lusting after the good doc, because really, who in their right mind wouldn't?)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** around 1300  
 **Summary:** One of those charity-auction-thingies is held on the Enterprise for the Starfleet Children's Fund. Our favorite captain buys a clue.  
 **Disclaimer:** Any resemblance to anything whatsoever is purely coincidental.  
 **A/N :** Just a little something I whipped up the other day for [](http://andrealyn.livejournal.com/profile)[**andrealyn**](http://andrealyn.livejournal.com/) 's birthday based on her prompt. Happy birthday, bb!

Bones was looking downright murderous as he stood on the stage at the front of the ship's largest rec hall. Jim smirked. This had been the best idea _ever_. He just hoped Bones never found out about the marked card deck he'd used to win the poker game that led to Bones' presence here tonight. He sat back and waited for the entertainment to begin.

Uhura - serving as the evening's emcee and auctioneer - went into her sales pitch. "I know you've all been dreaming about taking revenge on the doctor for those physicals we endured before the last shore leave. Now's your chance! Step right up and bid on 24 hours' servitude from our very own CMO, Leonard McCoy!"

At this, Bones scowled and crossed his arms. Unfortunately for him, this only had the effect of making the tuxedo he was wearing tighten intriguingly across broad shoulders. Huh. Jim had never realized how well-built his friend was. An appreciative sigh arose from the audience in response to Bones' movement.

Uhura, always quick on the uptake, seized on the moment. "That's right, crewmembers. The way this man fills out 21st century formalwear ought to be against regulations. Now who wants to open the bidding for this fine specimen? Do I hear twenty credits? Remember, people, it's for the Starfleet Children's Fund!"

"Twenty credits!" That was Chapel, looking downright evil. No doubt anticipating the chance of getting some sweet revenge on her notoriously cranky boss.

"Twenty-five!" That was Ensign Snyder, who had a well-known crush on the CMO. Jim snickered internally as Bones looked slightly panicked.

"Fifty!" yelled Yeoman Rand with a distinct gleam in her eye, and wait a minute, when had _that_ happened? She was supposed to be into _Jim_.

"One hundred credits." Spock said it smoothly, impassively. Bones looked like he was going to have apoplexy, and Jim goggled. What the hell did his First Officer want with Bones? They didn't even get along! ...Oh. Spock was probably looking for some payback for Bones' barrage of dubiously-tasteful comments about Spock's heritage. Jim relaxed a bit.

"Two hundred." That was Chapel again, and she had her determined face on, which as Jim knew from personal - and painful - experience, meant business.

"Two-fifty." Snyder again, looking pissed.

"Three hundred." Spock.

"Three-hundred and tventy-five credits," piped up a nervous voice from the back, and Jim would know that accent anywhere. Sure enough, Chekov was bright red and Sulu, sitting a few rows behind him, had a look on his face that made Jim glad he wasn't carrying his katana at that moment. Yikes. He didn't even want to know what was going on between those two, but there was no way Chekov was using _his_ Bones in some kind of ploy to make Sulu jealous, which had to be what was happening, because Chekov wouldn't have any other reason for bidding on Bones, would he?

"Five hundred!" It looked like Chapel had rounded up several of the nurses and they were pooling their resources now. Uh-oh, this was going to get ugly. Why had he thought this was a good idea again?

There was a brief pause, and Uhura quickly filled the silence. "Come on, you guys! You know you want the doc here at your beck and call. Look at this man! Who wouldn't want a piece of that? Sexy, gorgeous, and incredibly talented hands. Plus, a detailed knowledge of anatomy." Her voice was dipping into a totally inappropriate contralto and now Jim's stomach was churning. This wasn't funny anymore. Bones, on the other hand, seemed to be actually calming down a bit, now looking more irritatedly resigned than anything else.

A murmur spread across the room as everyone considered Uhura's words and took another lingering look at McCoy to assess him. Jim had to concede that Bones was _hot_ , all dressed up but with a bit of stubble dusting his face. He still had his arms crossed, showing off strong biceps, and he was tapping his foot in impatience with one eyebrow raised, just like he did whenever Jim whined about not wanting to go down to sickbay. How come he'd never realized how come-hither that look was?

"Now, I can't advocate anything illicit, and you all know I'd _never_ encourage fraternization between crewmates." There was a scattering of muffled snorts and chuckles. "But just think about what a great backrub he'd give."

At that, Jim swore he heard whimpers - actual fucking _whimpers_ \- from at least half his crew. Shit, this had been the worst idea ever. What had he been thinking?

"Five hundred and fifty." At Spock's renewed bid, Uhura's eyes narrowed a little bit. Uh-oh. He'd better step in - totally out of an altruistic desire to keep the peace between his comms officer and his XO, of course.

"One thousand." There was a little intake of breath around the room at the amount, and Jim smirked. No one else had commanded a bid nearly this high. Bones deserved to have the highest bid, though, and Jim was glad he could make that happen.

Bones, though, didn't look grateful - in fact, he was glaring daggers in Jim's direction. Jim widened his eyes and shrugged innocently. What?

There was some furious whispering, then the cadre of nurses, led by Chapel, spoke up again. "One thousand and - "

"Ten thousand." He heard the words coming out of his own mouth, flat and final, and even he was a little surprised. The rest of the room was stunned into complete silence. Even Bones looked flabbergasted, mouth gaping open and oh, that was giving Jim all sorts of _dirtywrong_ thoughts about the uses he could find for that mouth and oh lord what the hell was going on here?

Uhura recovered first, naturally. "All right! The first bidding of the night from the Captain, and he's showing us how it's done. Ten thousand credits for the Children's Fund, for the pleasure of the CMO's company for one full day and night. Anyone else? Anyone?" She didn't actually sound like she expected any other bids.

Jim swept his gaze across the room, uneasily aware that he was pretty much glowering and daring anyone to so much as think about topping his bid for Bones. Spock opened his mouth, and maybe it was just to make a comment to his neighbor or, hell, to breathe, but Jim didn't wait to find out.

"Twenty thousand," Jim said.

Now Uhura looked totally flummoxed. "But, Captain, the last bid was _yours_ , and you can't - " she quickly came to her senses and cut herself off. "Okay, twenty thousand for the doctor! Sold to Captain Kirk!"

Bones' mouth closed with an abrupt snap, and oh crap, now he looked like he was ready to tear Jim's lungs out. Uhura was still talking, though. "And I think, in honor of the highest bid of the evening, twenty thousand credits to the Starfleet Children's Fund, Doctor McCoy here should give Captain Kirk a little token of appreciation. What do you all think? Should the doc give the captain a kiss?"

There was a massive roar of approval throughout the entire rec hall. Now Bones had his panicked face on, and oh yeah, that was much better than the rage, although the rage was pretty damn sexy as well. And Jim didn't know when the hell he'd started lusting after his best friend and CMO, but hey, he'd always been good at rolling with the punches.

He stalked forward towards the stage, giving Bones his most predatory, I'm-coming-for-you-you-sexy-beast face, which he knew from past experience was pretty bewitching. Bones' eyes widened as Jim got closer. Jim zeroed in on Bones' lips - and how had he never noticed how lush and pink and downright _pretty_ those lips were - and Bones' tongue flicked out nervously, wetting them. Jim growled, low in his throat, as he mounted the stairs. Then he seized Bones' face, threaded his fingers into Bones' hair, and to the sound of the shouted encouragement of his entire crew, he planted a slow, deep kiss onto those lips. It only took a second until he could feel Bones' surrender and then his fervent response.

Oh yeah, this had been the best idea _ever_.


End file.
